


Mote It Be

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Ciel Phantomhive, witch! sebastian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Ciel makes a huge mistake, he must work with the mysterious Sebastian Michaelis to get out of debt. However, he finds that the rumors about Sebastian may be true.





	Mote It Be

"Come on, Ciel. 'is is our 'icket to freedom!" Alois's annoyed voice filled my ears. His hands were placed on his hips in that aggravated mom way and his foot was tapping impatiently onto the concrete sidewalk.

"Well, if it's so important, why don't you do it?" I retorted. He simply rolled his pale eyes, a huff of breath escaping his mouth, causing a few stray strands of blonde hair to fly away from his face.

"Cause Greenhill made it clear that he wanted you to do it. NOW GO!" He shoved me a bit forward, my feet stumbling awkwardly in my too small converse.

Of course Greenhill wanted me to do it. After all, those elite four bastards always hated me the most. Ever since the first day of high school, they have been making the lives of me and my few friends a living hell. They have some sort of superiority complex it seems. Anyone who wasn't as rich as them (which is most of the school) was absolute trash in their eyes. Unfortunately for me, Alois, and our friend Finny, we were known as the poorest kids in school.

The elite four consisted of Greenhill, Violet, Redmond, and Bluewer. The color-coded assholes, as we like to call them, do anything they can to make school even worse than it is. They'll push us into lockers, steal our money, trip us in the halls. Basically, anything they can think of to ruin our day, they do. Finny apparently had enough one day and threatened to tell the principal. Their retort was to beat the shit out of him and demand compensation for the 'embarrassment' he'd caused them. Alois and I, being the good friends that we unfortunately are, begged asked if there were anything we could possibly do to pay off Finny's debt or at least lessen it a bit.

And that's why we're currently standing in front of "The Village Shoppe", a miscellaneous shop that is supposedly owned by a witch. My job, sort of speak, is to enter the store while it's closed and steal the most expensive item inside. Now, I don't actually believe that there is any sort of witch or other fictional creature owning this store. However, the thought that I will be breaking and entering AND stealing doesn't sit right with me.

I suppose Greenhill chose me is because I'm what is known as a "Goody-Two-Shoes". I'm quiet, make good grades, and never try to cause any conflicts. If they made Alois do it, it wouldn't be as fun seeing as he probably does these sort of things on the regular.

"'On't 'ell me you're scared, Ciel. It's just an ol' hag's shop. What is she going ta do? 'ast a curse on you?" Alois began wiggling his fingers while attempting to make a spooky noise. I slapped his hand away from me.

"No, I'm not scared! I'm just worried because this seems very illegal." Plus, the outside creep me out a bit. The walls are covered in cobwebs and there's an old bird's nest on top of the sign.

"It don't seem illegal, it IS illegal. Now go, before Finny gets his arse kicked 'gain."

With a heavy sigh, I tried to open the door. To my surprise, it was unlocked. I was expecting that I was going to have to crawl through a window or something. The inside was a lot cleaner than the outside but just as creepy. The lights were, of course, all off, so it was a bit hard to see. From the look of the shelves, this store definitely doesn't sell anything specific. I will praise the neatness of it all, however. One stack of shelves were lined with candles of all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Another set of shelves held different kind of glass jars and bottles. A smaller shelf looked like it had different kinds of...seeds and feathers? This store is certainly adventurous its products.

I rounded a shelf to continue my search. These things couldn't be what the elite four was expecting. My eyes wandered until I came across something shiny from the back corner behind a shelf holding tiny statues carved out of wood. There was one of those glass cases that you see in jewelry stores, but this one held what looked like to be gems. Now, I'm not the best when it comes to naming rocks but I definitely noticed that this thing held stuff like diamonds and quartz. These looked super expensive, but how was I going to open this thing?

I went behind the case, hoping to stumble across a key of some sort. I swear that some sort of higher power must be on my side because I noticed that the case's opening was left cracked a little. Quickly sliding it open, I hurried up and grabbed the biggest stone in there, some sort of purple, shiny thing. With the heavy rock in my hands, I made a beeline for the door.

"Excuse me, child-" A deep voice came out of nowhere, scaring the living hell out of me. Out of shock, my body jump, causing me to trip over my own two feet once again. However, this time instead of just a stumble, my body decided to hit one of the many shelving units. I watch in horror as one shelve hit the other, causing a domino effect. Crashes and bangs filled the store. "we're...closed."

* * *

 

"CIEL! ALOIS! WHAT THE HELL WE'RE YOU BOYS THINKING?!" Aunt Ann's eyes were brimmed with tears when she heard the news that we'd failed an attempted robbery. Let's just say this day was extremely surprising.

Turns out, "The Village Shoppe" is not owned by an old creepy witch but instead a tall gentleman who looks to be in his mid-thirties. Instead of stringy grey hair, his head was topped with a shiny black hair that was neatly combed. Instead of wrinkly, dry skin, he possessed smooth, clear skin without a blemish in sight. Instead of dull, dead eyes, he had shocking bright ones that seemed to be tinted red. When he found me smuggling the gem, he didn't necessarily seem angry. He did state, however, that he was shocked that the unlocked door didn't give off the indication that someone was there. Instead of calling the police, he had me call a 'parental figure' as he called it. I wonder if he was so easy on me because I immediately bursted into tears.

Aunt Ann turned to the man, embarrassment clear on her features. "I'm so sorry Mr..."

"Sebastian." His voice was slick, a British accent evident in his tone.

"Mr. Sebastian, I'm so sorry for my nephew and his friend's actions. Please don't press charges."

"Well, you're nephew here caused a substantial amount of financial damage. I may not have a choice." His eyes wandered over to me. I swear I could spy a slight smirk on his face.

"Please Mr. Sebasitan! Ciel is a good kid, I swear! He doesn't need this on his permanent record. How much is the damage? Maybe we can pay for it?" That's a lie. We definitely can't pay for it.

"Well let's see." He stared off into space for a bit. "Looking at the fact that most of the glasses were broken, many candles were crushed, lot's of the smaller items are ruined." He paused for a second. "I'd say about 5,000 dollars at the least."

"At the least? Come on! A bunch o' ol' jars and 'andles don't cost that much." Alois decided to comment. I kicked his shin, hoping to shut him up.

"Well, the majority of the items I provide are hand-made or come from natural sources I gather myself. So adding up for the lost time it will take me to make these things again AND the out of pocket cost, yes it's around 5,000 dollars."

My heart sunk at the amount. My aunt barely had enough money to keep a roof over my head, let alone shell out another 5,000. All because of those stupid color-coded assholes...

"S-Sir...I'm so sorry but I don't have that kind of cash. Is there some way I can pay you back in small amounts?" Aunt Ann's tears were escaping now, dripping onto her red sweater with obvious holes covering it. The sight made me want to sob too.

"Listen, I'm not one to allow other people to suffer because of another's mistakes." His eyes once again traveled to me, this time he seemed to be scolding me for making my Aunt cry. "How about we make a deal?" My ears perked up at this. "If Ciel here were to help me here at the shop, no pay, of course, until is debt is paid off, I'll be willing to let the issue go. Hopefully, he won't break anything else."

I stood up quickly and grabbed Mr. Sebastian's hand. While shakingly it violently, I spurted "Thankyousomuchsir! Youwon'tregretit. IpromiseI'llmakeituptoyou!"

The chuckle that left his lips was surprising as well.


End file.
